Breath of Fire: Sins of The Mother
by Ashura Kusanagi
Summary: This is my attempt at a Breath of Fire fic, loosly based off Slayers lore. It takes place several million years after Breath of Fire 3 and follows the path of a new breed of hero in a post apocalyptic, present-day world.
1. Chapter One - Bang!

Breath of Fire- Sins of the Mother, Chapter One: "Bang!"  
  
"Oh brother, somebody please shut her up..." groaned young red-haired boy clad in navy-blue formal wear worn quite incoherently, which was most likely a reflection of his personality than anything else. He looked about fourteen or fifteen years old and had a bad habit of scratching his head when either confused of just being plain arrogant at times, which was exactly what he was doing right now; being arrogant. His nimble darkened fingertips drifted through tufts of his fiery mane that flared up on his head like motionless fire held back by the trendy looking black shades, propped on his sun-tanned forehead. His sudden outburst seemed to draw the attention of the entire classroom, which was equaled a lot of eyes fixated on him considering that there were thirty-four desks in the room and all but two of them had been filled. And then there was Ms. Crawford, the teacher. She sent him such a menacing stare that her sank back in his seat just a little and struggled with a long hard gulp. This was Jean Sinclair, a young man whom had lived the life of a mercenary's son. He, like his father, we constantly from place to place as seeing that being associated with his father often made him a target at times. However, cheating death most of his life helped him develop a cocky attitude and more often than not, he bit off more than he could chew. Miss Crawford was a prime example.  
  
"Well now, is there something you would like to share Mr. Sinclair?" The amber haired teacher asked suppressing her rising anger into feigned calmness. She flicked a rogue hair from her face and tapped her fingers on her desktop. Jean knew trouble when it came his way and an angered Naomi Crawford spelled trouble pure and simple. However, her reputation as once being the detention instructor really didn't matter much seeing that she was beautiful and half the male percentage of the school had some sort of amorous crush on her. Her skin wasn't pale, but still fair like cream-white silk. And as her amber curls spiraled and cascaded down her body, they embraced her voluptuous curves and lady-like figure, which she was very well proud of. Though much of her beauty was much more than physical, most boys like Jean only seemed focused on her body more that the vast amount of knowledge she offered, which was typical.  
  
Ms. Naomi blinked as she turned red just a little. She was fully aware that the young Jean did more then simply admire her teaching skills, and she found it somehow amusing that he felt that way, but he was staring now and she feared he would suffocate if he didn't breathe soon. "Mr. Sinclair do you plan to answer my question, or are you going to just sit there and ignore me? Of course, I should be grateful that you have been silent for the first time today..." Ms. Crawford said with a giggle so soft it went unnoticed by everyone but her. Jean broke free from his trance and remembered her asking him about his comment earlier. He quickly searched for something to say. "Umm...err...what I meant was that I don't quite agree with Ritsuko's outlook on that matter..." Jean stammered, combing through his hair with his fingertips once again. Two desks across from him sat the one he pointed out as Ritsuko, whom he was attempting to shift attention onto. The young raven-haired girl shot him a threatening glare which shut him up quickly. Which wasn't strange considering that Ritsuko Kisaragi was known to be able to beat up most boys her age. She was hot- tempered, this trait was evident from the fiery glare in her eyes as she thought up the most painful torture she could conjure up for her classmate but ended up forgetting it altogether. She knew Jean and she might as well have accepted his cocky little attitude. Besides, she had enough dirt to burry the little loudmouth if she wanted. And when it came to subjects such as History, she was on top of her game. This put her well ahead of the class so she really didn't bother wasting time with Jean. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Jean who winked at her and smiled. "Augh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ritsuko thought. Of course, no one could blame him for being a little flirty. After all, next to Naomi Crawford she one of the fairest girls in the room. She shrugged mentally as she played with an errant strand of hair that always seemed to fall in her face. She knew his eyes were still on her and though she found it somewhat demeaning she had to admit that she enjoyed the attention and if it weren't for his personality, he would have been extremely cute. But that wasn't the case and she couldn't picture herself with a lanky obnoxious jerk like him.  
  
Jean, on the other hand, was locked in on her. His eyes roamed from where her shimmering black hair rolled off her shoulders and down her slender frame stopping just above the small of her back. She was thin, but well toned, and well proportioned for her age. She wore a pair of tan cut offs, which to Jean's misfortune, left much to be revealed and covered her a slight bit more than most cut offs. She also wore a black shirt made of a material similar to spandex in the way that it was snug against her body. It had no sleeves and stopped just above her navel leaving her waist bared. Everything was held together by a beige device not too different from common suspenders that caressed her womanly upper bodily features. Her skin was tanned, much like Jean's but not nearly as dark as his complexion. But behind the lean frame, she boasted just enough muscle to frighten the boys yet keep them entertained with her youthfully streamlined figure.  
  
She glanced back at Jean to find him still ogling her, and around this time it was getting to become annoying. She folded her arms and sent him a look which said, "If you know what's good for you, you'd better stop starring." And he obviously got the message. He resumed drooling of Ms. Crawford instead. Ritsuko simply sighed. "Boys will be boys." She figured. "That's more then enough of that you two? Don't think I don't see you two making eyes at each other..." Ms. Crawford said. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to slide in a witty comment and she also needed a way to keep Jean's attention on the lesson instead of her. Ritsuko suddenly turned a shade of red only a tomato could match as she glared at her desktop. "But I wasn't, I mean...we weren't..ah..." she stuttered as she looked over at Jean who simply sat there with his usually dumb smirk plastered on his face. He was taking advantage of this. "That worm. I'd love to smear that smirk of his into the sidewalk..." Ritsuko grumbled, trying to fight the rising warmth behind her cheeks but to no avail. She couldn't stop blushing.  
  
Ritsuko sighed internally, why did she let such things make her blush? She just couldn't help it. She knew that she didn't like the skinny punk. She knew that to be true but why was it that she could calmly sit there and let him undress her with his eyes and they she blushed at the mentioning of the two of them possibly becoming an item. Normally such things made her stomach churn. (Especially Jean Sinclair.) Could it be the fact that she liked it? Did the idea of actually being lusted after by a man excite her, deep down could she possibly harbor erotic desires that yearned to manifest themselves in reality? Couldn't such things actually enthrall her? NO! She shook her head, NO, and again NO! She couldn't let such thoughts invade her now. Not when her purity meant more to her now than ever. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and glanced away out the window. "Stupid Jean." Ritsuko murmured, adding a silent swear at her tormenter.  
  
Naomi looked at Jean, then Ritsuko and smiled a little. As tough as Ritsuko acted, she was still a child on the inside and had a good heart and only need someone to love her and be there for her. This was what Naomi figured. She had heard rumors that Ritsuko lived alone with her uncle at the south end of town in a small [i]Ladon shrine. Although it wasn't her place to interject, Southside [ii]Wyndia just wasn't the place to bring up a young girl and especially not in some run-down old shrine. There were thieves, thugs and countless other villains out there and Ritsuko should not have been forced to live in such conditions. But Naomi had little say in such matters. All she could do was teach. She had become amazed at how quickly Ritsuko caught on to spell crafting so easily. And she wished she had more access to teach her the true magic only she herself knew. Of course, there were a few others who knew. She had heard that the king and queen had been quite powerful in their day, not to mention the old sage that lived in Central Wyndia. She had even heard that they had been great heroes. Ms. Crawford could have gone on daydreaming about their adventures for hours. It was her greatest dream that she would one day embark on an adventure, but nowadays it seemed that he duty was to educate. And that was what she would do. She politely cupped her hands and smiled a little. No matter how much she dreamt of far away lands, she loved the fact that she was doing something productive with her life as well. Then she remembered something important as a young man appeared in the doorway. "Oh yes. Class today we have a new student. His name is Kayin Kusanagi. Please make him feel welcome everyone." Ms. Crawford said in a soothing, motherly tone. A young [iii]Fullen boy slowly made and entrance into the class. His eyes remained fixed on the floor as if following an invisible path only he could see. He flashed a simple little smile. Needless to say, the boy looked quite nervous.  
  
In usual Repsol Gauken fashion, the boy was greeted by a traditional, unnerving silence. It took a moment before the class took in his strange appearance. Most of the Fullen race had died out in the last [iv]Dragon War, almost a four decades ago. Though he was obviously only half Fullen, it wasn't the race that drew attention as so much as it was his attire. With the current trend of being fashionably on the edge in cyber-punk these days, this young man had the fashion sense of a brick wall. He was standing there in a black/gray three piece suit that fit his body snuggly, embracing his gentle frame and enhancing his soft features. The boy's golden hair was elegantly tied back in a neat, but tribal ponytail with just enough to frame his face and shade his eyes with neat flaxen bangs. Darkened skin (which was usual for Fullen half-breeds), two amber-black stripes beneath each cheek made up his face- including an ordinary human nose. For the most part, the boy looked mildly out of place, but was rather handsome and easy on the eyes. Making his way to desk at the back of the class without a sound, Kayin calmly sat down and peered out the window as if longing to be anywhere but where he was now. Watching intently, Ritsuko wondered what the boy was thinking. It was only in her nature to be curious about things, and this boy had to have been the strangest thing she had seen since last week when Minako managed to actually slip and fall up a set of stairs instead of down. Turning her head to get a better view as she crossed her legs, Ritsuko bit her lip slightly and giggled quietly to herself. "Hmm...cutie."  
  
*****  
  
It was an exasperating, tear-jerking long two hours- filled with ramblings and one-sided discussions about the [v]First Dragon War. But after two long hours that would have lulled a living caffeine pill to sleep, the bell finally rang, sounding the end of the last period. Normally, Ritsuko and Minako walked home together- seeing as that the streets these days weren't as safe as they used to be. Particularly, Yraal Road was one of the more dangerous paths which the two girls unfortunately had to travel on the way home from school. This day was like any other and Ritsuko found herself walking home beside her best friend. With the usual gossip of the day to accompany them along the way, it didn't take long for them to reach McNeil City. By skillfully darting between the heavy traffic of the dark city, the two girls cut a shortcut past a local bar to avoid the unwanted attention of drunkards and back alley residents alike. That came to another realization about McNeil. Crack-heads and so-called 'street-side pharmacists' were common among the residents of the city of eternal darkness. Normally, one could be seen drifting the corners of side streets aimlessly; often with a prostitute or two not far in tow. That's just the kind of place this was. McNeil had no morals. And more often than not, McNeil had no law. Violence and crime had dominated the poor old city ages ago, leaving a wake of criminals to fester and grow within the streets of the once promising city. What had once been the grounds on which Rei, the Warrior of Light- had been raised had now become the city of eternal darkness. It all started when the Xenos Generators were built almost ten years ago. Ever since they were constructed, they began to pour out this thick blanket of black mist that still encased the city of McNeil to this very day. The thick mist that swirled about the city gathered in ominous tufts and stirred about the streets like a black serpent. "What do you think the generators are really for, Ritsu-chan?" Minako asked in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"It's nothing, really." Ritsuko said in a monotone and matter-of-fact way of speaking. No one quite knew what the Generators did. It was said that they distributed power throughout the Wyndia region. This 'truth' was seldom accepted. "Xenos Generators." Ritsuko mouthed breathlessly as she peered off into the distance to see the huge black constructions of steel. No matter where one stood in McNeil, the Generators were always visible. They were like huge black pillars that breached the clouds and reached deep into the forbidden lengths of heaven. Some believed that they were the brainchild of the [vi]Blue Sage. In her desperation to regain her lost love, she built a 'doorway to heaven' to find her love, the warrior of light. Everyone knew that old fairy-tale. However, most knew the Generators to be the latest technology advancement to do what most thought impossible- the ability to cheat death.  
  
Minako walked along silently with her friend, a bit on edge due to the awkward silence. Words about the Xenos Generators these days were kept small. Many that had spoken in haste about the topic before had simply vanished without a trace. Ritsuko was the brash one; Minako obviously knew her bounds and didn't take likely to insulting the saviors whom saved the world from the brink of destruction over a decade ago. Figuring it best, Minako left her friend to her thoughts and contented with kicking a small soda can along the way. The young Wyndian had never placed much thought into the elusive blue mage or the Syn Corporation. Although much of Chaotic Blue recognized Syn as a savior to the people after the recent war, but that didn't go without saying that people also knew about the Corporation's dealings in 'underground' activities. It was sort of a public secret since none were brave enough to debate it directly to the corporation in the open. That would have been suicide.  
  
Besides, Minako Wyndara lived on the brighter side of life. Unlike Ritsuko, the ever pessimistic, cynic-Minako was a pure optimist and kept and upbeat and cheerful demeanor. However, the world of Chaotic Blue was not as translucent at Minako would have imagined. In fact, it had been a host to countless global wars. In fact, the last War- the Gaia War had scared the surface of the plane with its bloodlust. Most had sought refuge from the harsh living conditions of the surface world by living under ground. McNeil was no exception. True, it had an endlessly clouded sky and warm sun- but it was all a farce. It was a simple image displayed by a holographic projection. It was yet another trick of the Syn Corporation's machina. "Ritsu-chan.you worry to much about things. You should loo-" Minako started, stopping abruptly in mid sentence. Blinking as she turned around, Ritsuko found herself glaring up at a towering behemoth of a man, if it could have been called that. There were many clans in the world, the likes of this creature had never been seen before. He had to have been at least nine feet tall and every inch of him covered with muscle. Upon closer inspection, Ritsuko made note of the fleshy birdlike beak and head. His eyes were set deep within the sockets, shining like two small onyx jewels. His mane of silver wire-like strands whipped about in the easy breeze, and before Ritsuko had known what was happening- the beast sprung forth at her. A blade appeared in his hands as he rushed forward, propelled by some unseen force from beyond. With one mind and one body, Ritsuko shoved her friend to the side and brought her hands clasping down against the sides of the blade as it fell.  
  
She caught it.  
  
Ritsuko had trained in martial arts all her life, now it paid off as she successfully avoided death. The only question now was, 'how long could she keep it up?' The creature was already overpowering her, forcing the girl to bend over backwards as he forced his weapon ever closer to cleaving her in two. Her arms began to quiver at the force exerted and by now, he was literally on top of her. She could smell it's foul, stagnant breath with every gasp of anguish the beast gave. She could feel the sweat dropping from his brow and dripping down to thud against the top of her boots. She wanted freedom, she wanted to live, and she had to do something! Then her prayers were answered in the form of a blue shadow. She still didn't realize it when it happened. She only remembered looking up at a huge blade and an arm dangling from the opposite end. Of course, Ritsuko gasped in shock and tossed the blade away. Fear, terror, confusion- all set in at once; leaving the trembling girl huddled on the ground. She hugged her knees silently whispering that none of this was happening and that it was all a dream. Monsters didn't exist in the world; all had been wiped out centuries ago with the [vii]Third Dragon War. Monsters simply could not exist, but yet she had proof. All she had to do was open her eyes, which proved to be a harder task than she realized. She wanted more than anything to forget this moment. But when she opened her eyes and looked up she saw the same Fullen boy from school standing protectively in front of her with the largest pistol she had ever seen. But, something was different about him. "His hair." the girl breathed. His hair had turned blue.  
  
"Are you alright?" he called back to her, glancing over his shoulder with soft marigold eyes peeking from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. They were soft but unforgettably cold. She stood there, waiting for the words to come, but she'd been left with nothing. She just stood there and nodded softly. It was all she could do. It was if an overwhelming sense of dread had suddenly descended on her and left the girl defenseless. She could only stand and marvel at the ominous, trench-coated figure standing there. And then the action broke out. A shot was fired. Ritsuko yelped and both the girls covered their ears as the round sang out, ricocheting off the golem's rock-solid hide. Strafing right, with his long azure locks riding the breeze, the Fullen drew a second silver pistol and began emptying round after white-hot round into the huge creature. He skidded, digging his heels into the dirt as he slid behind a wall and reloaded. "Ritsuko, get out of here!" the boy growled. Yet, still she stood there entangled in terror as if she couldn't believe what was going on. Shinya took aim and let a round sing past her head. "Move!" he snapped at the girl, getting her to head for cover. When she'd finally hidden behind a car, the boy let out a sigh of relief that was rather short-lived. The wall he'd been using for cover shattered into a pile of stone rubble with the boy nowhere in sight. The reasoning was simple; he was already behind the huge beast.  
  
A bitter silence passed between them as they realized each other's predicament. The golem stood there, tip of his monstrous sword still dipped in the pile of stone that he crushed in the attempt to finish the Fullen off. "State your name, [viii]Guardian.." The boy ordered, pressing the gun to the back of the man's skull. "I can't miss at this range," he added as the hammer cocked back. The dusty breeze came in with unsettling fury as the two stood there. The golem's leathery tunic folding slightly under the winds, and the Fullen's long, dark, coat fluttering uncontrollably like silk beneath the harsh gust. The huge man's eyes closed softly in defeat. "My name is Guardian Genera." He answered venomously.  
  
"Swift Voyage. Go with peace." Shinya said smoothly. The wind was unusually calming despite it's furious lashing at the boy's clothing. The Golem man could feel the boy's piercing stare etching into the back of his head, much like the pistol was doing now. It was one of those dire situations that seemed a bit one-sided when it came down to the wire. The golem's skin was rock-solid and there was fifty-fifty percent chance that he could survive a bullet even from that range. His grip tightened on his blade as the weapon cringed and chirped from being held in so firm a grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shinya said calmly. However no sooner than he'd finished his statement, the beast was in motion. His blade rising upward towards the Fullen's chest as he turned and made a last-ditch effort to slay the boy. One could only admire the wind's perseverance, however now.it had died out and the dust was settling once again.  
  
BANG! ----------------------- [i] Ladon, the resident Dragon God. One of the five Gods appointed over the world of Chaotic Blue. Long since dormant, many consider him to be dead. [ii] Wyndia- a country that makes up one third of the main continent, Regulus. [iii] Fullen; a cat-like race known for their fighting capabilities. Few still known to exist. [iv] Most of Chaotic Blue's History has been recorded in accordance with the history of wars. The go in order from the Mother War Era, the Recession Era, the First Dragon War, the Second Dragon War, the Third Dragon War, the Fourth Dragon War, and the Gaia War Era. [v] The First Dragon War occurred some four billion years ago. It involved the Brood (Dragon Rage) fighting over the favor of the Corrupt Goddess Myria. This resulted in a catastrophic decline in the heavily divided Dragon Race. [vi] An elusive figure who has been said to have lived since the Third Dragon War, almost a century ago. [vii] The Third Dragon War is also known as Myria's Defeat. Since then, monsters stopped appearing in the world. [viii] The Guardians were huge; bird-golem beasts created by Myria that appeared after the Second Dragon war and began hunting the Brood. However, the last one is said to have died in the Third Dragon War. None have been since. 


	2. Chapter One - Bang!

Breath of Fire- Sins of the Mother, Chapter One: "Bang!"  
  
"Oh brother, somebody please shut her up..." groaned young red-haired boy clad in navy-blue formal wear worn quite incoherently, which was most likely a reflection of his personality than anything else. He looked about fourteen or fifteen years old and had a bad habit of scratching his head when either confused of just being plain arrogant at times, which was exactly what he was doing right now; being arrogant. His nimble darkened fingertips drifted through tufts of his fiery mane that flared up on his head like motionless fire held back by the trendy looking black shades, propped on his sun-tanned forehead. His sudden outburst seemed to draw the attention of the entire classroom, which was equaled a lot of eyes fixated on him considering that there were thirty-four desks in the room and all but two of them had been filled. And then there was Ms. Crawford, the teacher. She sent him such a menacing stare that her sank back in his seat just a little and struggled with a long hard gulp. This was Jean Sinclair, a young man whom had lived the life of a mercenary's son. He, like his father, we constantly from place to place as seeing that being associated with his father often made him a target at times. However, cheating death most of his life helped him develop a cocky attitude and more often than not, he bit off more than he could chew. Miss Crawford was a prime example.  
  
"Well now, is there something you would like to share Mr. Sinclair?" The amber haired teacher asked suppressing her rising anger into feigned calmness. She flicked a rogue hair from her face and tapped her fingers on her desktop. Jean knew trouble when it came his way and an angered Naomi Crawford spelled trouble pure and simple. However, her reputation as once being the detention instructor really didn't matter much seeing that she was beautiful and half the male percentage of the school had some sort of amorous crush on her. Her skin wasn't pale, but still fair like cream-white silk. And as her amber curls spiraled and cascaded down her body, they embraced her voluptuous curves and lady-like figure, which she was very well proud of. Though much of her beauty was much more than physical, most boys like Jean only seemed focused on her body more that the vast amount of knowledge she offered, which was typical.  
  
Ms. Naomi blinked as she turned red just a little. She was fully aware that the young Jean did more then simply admire her teaching skills, and she found it somehow amusing that he felt that way, but he was staring now and she feared he would suffocate if he didn't breathe soon. "Mr. Sinclair do you plan to answer my question, or are you going to just sit there and ignore me? Of course, I should be grateful that you have been silent for the first time today..." Ms. Crawford said with a giggle so soft it went unnoticed by everyone but her. Jean broke free from his trance and remembered her asking him about his comment earlier. He quickly searched for something to say. "Umm...err...what I meant was that I don't quite agree with Ritsuko's outlook on that matter..." Jean stammered, combing through his hair with his fingertips once again. Two desks across from him sat the one he pointed out as Ritsuko, whom he was attempting to shift attention onto. The young raven-haired girl shot him a threatening glare which shut him up quickly. Which wasn't strange considering that Ritsuko Kisaragi was known to be able to beat up most boys her age. She was hot- tempered, this trait was evident from the fiery glare in her eyes as she thought up the most painful torture she could conjure up for her classmate but ended up forgetting it altogether. She knew Jean and she might as well have accepted his cocky little attitude. Besides, she had enough dirt to burry the little loudmouth if she wanted. And when it came to subjects such as History, she was on top of her game. This put her well ahead of the class so she really didn't bother wasting time with Jean. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Jean who winked at her and smiled. "Augh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ritsuko thought. Of course, no one could blame him for being a little flirty. After all, next to Naomi Crawford she one of the fairest girls in the room. She shrugged mentally as she played with an errant strand of hair that always seemed to fall in her face. She knew his eyes were still on her and though she found it somewhat demeaning she had to admit that she enjoyed the attention and if it weren't for his personality, he would have been extremely cute. But that wasn't the case and she couldn't picture herself with a lanky obnoxious jerk like him.  
  
Jean, on the other hand, was locked in on her. His eyes roamed from where her shimmering black hair rolled off her shoulders and down her slender frame stopping just above the small of her back. She was thin, but well toned, and well proportioned for her age. She wore a pair of tan cut offs, which to Jean's misfortune, left much to be revealed and covered her a slight bit more than most cut offs. She also wore a black shirt made of a material similar to spandex in the way that it was snug against her body. It had no sleeves and stopped just above her navel leaving her waist bared. Everything was held together by a beige device not too different from common suspenders that caressed her womanly upper bodily features. Her skin was tanned, much like Jean's but not nearly as dark as his complexion. But behind the lean frame, she boasted just enough muscle to frighten the boys yet keep them entertained with her youthfully streamlined figure.  
  
She glanced back at Jean to find him still ogling her, and around this time it was getting to become annoying. She folded her arms and sent him a look which said, "If you know what's good for you, you'd better stop starring." And he obviously got the message. He resumed drooling of Ms. Crawford instead. Ritsuko simply sighed. "Boys will be boys." She figured. "That's more then enough of that you two? Don't think I don't see you two making eyes at each other..." Ms. Crawford said. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to slide in a witty comment and she also needed a way to keep Jean's attention on the lesson instead of her. Ritsuko suddenly turned a shade of red only a tomato could match as she glared at her desktop. "But I wasn't, I mean...we weren't..ah..." she stuttered as she looked over at Jean who simply sat there with his usually dumb smirk plastered on his face. He was taking advantage of this. "That worm. I'd love to smear that smirk of his into the sidewalk..." Ritsuko grumbled, trying to fight the rising warmth behind her cheeks but to no avail. She couldn't stop blushing.  
  
Ritsuko sighed internally, why did she let such things make her blush? She just couldn't help it. She knew that she didn't like the skinny punk. She knew that to be true but why was it that she could calmly sit there and let him undress her with his eyes and they she blushed at the mentioning of the two of them possibly becoming an item. Normally such things made her stomach churn. (Especially Jean Sinclair.) Could it be the fact that she liked it? Did the idea of actually being lusted after by a man excite her, deep down could she possibly harbor erotic desires that yearned to manifest themselves in reality? Couldn't such things actually enthrall her? NO! She shook her head, NO, and again NO! She couldn't let such thoughts invade her now. Not when her purity meant more to her now than ever. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and glanced away out the window. "Stupid Jean." Ritsuko murmured, adding a silent swear at her tormenter.  
  
Naomi looked at Jean, then Ritsuko and smiled a little. As tough as Ritsuko acted, she was still a child on the inside and had a good heart and only need someone to love her and be there for her. This was what Naomi figured. She had heard rumors that Ritsuko lived alone with her uncle at the south end of town in a small [i]Ladon shrine. Although it wasn't her place to interject, Southside [ii]Wyndia just wasn't the place to bring up a young girl and especially not in some run-down old shrine. There were thieves, thugs and countless other villains out there and Ritsuko should not have been forced to live in such conditions. But Naomi had little say in such matters. All she could do was teach. She had become amazed at how quickly Ritsuko caught on to spell crafting so easily. And she wished she had more access to teach her the true magic only she herself knew. Of course, there were a few others who knew. She had heard that the king and queen had been quite powerful in their day, not to mention the old sage that lived in Central Wyndia. She had even heard that they had been great heroes. Ms. Crawford could have gone on daydreaming about their adventures for hours. It was her greatest dream that she would one day embark on an adventure, but nowadays it seemed that he duty was to educate. And that was what she would do. She politely cupped her hands and smiled a little. No matter how much she dreamt of far away lands, she loved the fact that she was doing something productive with her life as well. Then she remembered something important as a young man appeared in the doorway. "Oh yes. Class today we have a new student. His name is Kayin Kusanagi. Please make him feel welcome everyone." Ms. Crawford said in a soothing, motherly tone. A young [iii]Fullen boy slowly made and entrance into the class. His eyes remained fixed on the floor as if following an invisible path only he could see. He flashed a simple little smile. Needless to say, the boy looked quite nervous.  
  
In usual Repsol Gauken fashion, the boy was greeted by a traditional, unnerving silence. It took a moment before the class took in his strange appearance. Most of the Fullen race had died out in the last [iv]Dragon War, almost a four decades ago. Though he was obviously only half Fullen, it wasn't the race that drew attention as so much as it was his attire. With the current trend of being fashionably on the edge in cyber-punk these days, this young man had the fashion sense of a brick wall. He was standing there in a black/gray three piece suit that fit his body snuggly, embracing his gentle frame and enhancing his soft features. The boy's golden hair was elegantly tied back in a neat, but tribal ponytail with just enough to frame his face and shade his eyes with neat flaxen bangs. Darkened skin (which was usual for Fullen half-breeds), two amber-black stripes beneath each cheek made up his face- including an ordinary human nose. For the most part, the boy looked mildly out of place, but was rather handsome and easy on the eyes. Making his way to desk at the back of the class without a sound, Kayin calmly sat down and peered out the window as if longing to be anywhere but where he was now. Watching intently, Ritsuko wondered what the boy was thinking. It was only in her nature to be curious about things, and this boy had to have been the strangest thing she had seen since last week when Minako managed to actually slip and fall up a set of stairs instead of down. Turning her head to get a better view as she crossed her legs, Ritsuko bit her lip slightly and giggled quietly to herself. "Hmm...cutie."  
  
*****  
  
It was an exasperating, tear-jerking long two hours- filled with ramblings and one-sided discussions about the [v]First Dragon War. But after two long hours that would have lulled a living caffeine pill to sleep, the bell finally rang, sounding the end of the last period. Normally, Ritsuko and Minako walked home together- seeing as that the streets these days weren't as safe as they used to be. Particularly, Yraal Road was one of the more dangerous paths which the two girls unfortunately had to travel on the way home from school. This day was like any other and Ritsuko found herself walking home beside her best friend. With the usual gossip of the day to accompany them along the way, it didn't take long for them to reach McNeil City. By skillfully darting between the heavy traffic of the dark city, the two girls cut a shortcut past a local bar to avoid the unwanted attention of drunkards and back alley residents alike. That came to another realization about McNeil. Crack-heads and so-called 'street-side pharmacists' were common among the residents of the city of eternal darkness. Normally, one could be seen drifting the corners of side streets aimlessly; often with a prostitute or two not far in tow. That's just the kind of place this was. McNeil had no morals. And more often than not, McNeil had no law. Violence and crime had dominated the poor old city ages ago, leaving a wake of criminals to fester and grow within the streets of the once promising city. What had once been the grounds on which Rei, the Warrior of Light- had been raised had now become the city of eternal darkness. It all started when the Xenos Generators were built almost ten years ago. Ever since they were constructed, they began to pour out this thick blanket of black mist that still encased the city of McNeil to this very day. The thick mist that swirled about the city gathered in ominous tufts and stirred about the streets like a black serpent. "What do you think the generators are really for, Ritsu-chan?" Minako asked in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"It's nothing, really." Ritsuko said in a monotone and matter-of-fact way of speaking. No one quite knew what the Generators did. It was said that they distributed power throughout the Wyndia region. This 'truth' was seldom accepted. "Xenos Generators." Ritsuko mouthed breathlessly as she peered off into the distance to see the huge black constructions of steel. No matter where one stood in McNeil, the Generators were always visible. They were like huge black pillars that breached the clouds and reached deep into the forbidden lengths of heaven. Some believed that they were the brainchild of the [vi]Blue Sage. In her desperation to regain her lost love, she built a 'doorway to heaven' to find her love, the warrior of light. Everyone knew that old fairy-tale. However, most knew the Generators to be the latest technology advancement to do what most thought impossible- the ability to cheat death.  
  
Minako walked along silently with her friend, a bit on edge due to the awkward silence. Words about the Xenos Generators these days were kept small. Many that had spoken in haste about the topic before had simply vanished without a trace. Ritsuko was the brash one; Minako obviously knew her bounds and didn't take likely to insulting the saviors whom saved the world from the brink of destruction over a decade ago. Figuring it best, Minako left her friend to her thoughts and contented with kicking a small soda can along the way. The young Wyndian had never placed much thought into the elusive blue mage or the Syn Corporation. Although much of Chaotic Blue recognized Syn as a savior to the people after the recent war, but that didn't go without saying that people also knew about the Corporation's dealings in 'underground' activities. It was sort of a public secret since none were brave enough to debate it directly to the corporation in the open. That would have been suicide.  
  
Besides, Minako Wyndara lived on the brighter side of life. Unlike Ritsuko, the ever pessimistic, cynic-Minako was a pure optimist and kept and upbeat and cheerful demeanor. However, the world of Chaotic Blue was not as translucent at Minako would have imagined. In fact, it had been a host to countless global wars. In fact, the last War- the Gaia War had scared the surface of the plane with its bloodlust. Most had sought refuge from the harsh living conditions of the surface world by living under ground. McNeil was no exception. True, it had an endlessly clouded sky and warm sun- but it was all a farce. It was a simple image displayed by a holographic projection. It was yet another trick of the Syn Corporation's machina. "Ritsu-chan.you worry to much about things. You should loo-" Minako started, stopping abruptly in mid sentence. Blinking as she turned around, Ritsuko found herself glaring up at a towering behemoth of a man, if it could have been called that. There were many clans in the world, the likes of this creature had never been seen before. He had to have been at least nine feet tall and every inch of him covered with muscle. Upon closer inspection, Ritsuko made note of the fleshy birdlike beak and head. His eyes were set deep within the sockets, shining like two small onyx jewels. His mane of silver wire-like strands whipped about in the easy breeze, and before Ritsuko had known what was happening- the beast sprung forth at her. A blade appeared in his hands as he rushed forward, propelled by some unseen force from beyond. With one mind and one body, Ritsuko shoved her friend to the side and brought her hands clasping down against the sides of the blade as it fell.  
  
She caught it.  
  
Ritsuko had trained in martial arts all her life, now it paid off as she successfully avoided death. The only question now was, 'how long could she keep it up?' The creature was already overpowering her, forcing the girl to bend over backwards as he forced his weapon ever closer to cleaving her in two. Her arms began to quiver at the force exerted and by now, he was literally on top of her. She could smell it's foul, stagnant breath with every gasp of anguish the beast gave. She could feel the sweat dropping from his brow and dripping down to thud against the top of her boots. She wanted freedom, she wanted to live, and she had to do something! Then her prayers were answered in the form of a blue shadow. She still didn't realize it when it happened. She only remembered looking up at a huge blade and an arm dangling from the opposite end. Of course, Ritsuko gasped in shock and tossed the blade away. Fear, terror, confusion- all set in at once; leaving the trembling girl huddled on the ground. She hugged her knees silently whispering that none of this was happening and that it was all a dream. Monsters didn't exist in the world; all had been wiped out centuries ago with the [vii]Third Dragon War. Monsters simply could not exist, but yet she had proof. All she had to do was open her eyes, which proved to be a harder task than she realized. She wanted more than anything to forget this moment. But when she opened her eyes and looked up she saw the same Fullen boy from school standing protectively in front of her with the largest pistol she had ever seen. But, something was different about him. "His hair." the girl breathed. His hair had turned blue.  
  
"Are you alright?" he called back to her, glancing over his shoulder with soft marigold eyes peeking from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. They were soft but unforgettably cold. She stood there, waiting for the words to come, but she'd been left with nothing. She just stood there and nodded softly. It was all she could do. It was if an overwhelming sense of dread had suddenly descended on her and left the girl defenseless. She could only stand and marvel at the ominous, trench-coated figure standing there. And then the action broke out. A shot was fired. Ritsuko yelped and both the girls covered their ears as the round sang out, ricocheting off the golem's rock-solid hide. Strafing right, with his long azure locks riding the breeze, the Fullen drew a second silver pistol and began emptying round after white-hot round into the huge creature. He skidded, digging his heels into the dirt as he slid behind a wall and reloaded. "Ritsuko, get out of here!" the boy growled. Yet, still she stood there entangled in terror as if she couldn't believe what was going on. Shinya took aim and let a round sing past her head. "Move!" he snapped at the girl, getting her to head for cover. When she'd finally hidden behind a car, the boy let out a sigh of relief that was rather short-lived. The wall he'd been using for cover shattered into a pile of stone rubble with the boy nowhere in sight. The reasoning was simple; he was already behind the huge beast.  
  
A bitter silence passed between them as they realized each other's predicament. The golem stood there, tip of his monstrous sword still dipped in the pile of stone that he crushed in the attempt to finish the Fullen off. "State your name, [viii]Guardian.." The boy ordered, pressing the gun to the back of the man's skull. "I can't miss at this range," he added as the hammer cocked back. The dusty breeze came in with unsettling fury as the two stood there. The golem's leathery tunic folding slightly under the winds, and the Fullen's long, dark, coat fluttering uncontrollably like silk beneath the harsh gust. The huge man's eyes closed softly in defeat. "My name is Guardian Genera." He answered venomously.  
  
"Swift Voyage. Go with peace." Shinya said smoothly. The wind was unusually calming despite it's furious lashing at the boy's clothing. The Golem man could feel the boy's piercing stare etching into the back of his head, much like the pistol was doing now. It was one of those dire situations that seemed a bit one-sided when it came down to the wire. The golem's skin was rock-solid and there was fifty-fifty percent chance that he could survive a bullet even from that range. His grip tightened on his blade as the weapon cringed and chirped from being held in so firm a grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shinya said calmly. However no sooner than he'd finished his statement, the beast was in motion. His blade rising upward towards the Fullen's chest as he turned and made a last-ditch effort to slay the boy. One could only admire the wind's perseverance, however now.it had died out and the dust was settling once again.  
  
BANG! ----------------------- [i] Ladon, the resident Dragon God. One of the five Gods appointed over the world of Chaotic Blue. Long since dormant, many consider him to be dead. [ii] Wyndia- a country that makes up one third of the main continent, Regulus. [iii] Fullen; a cat-like race known for their fighting capabilities. Few still known to exist. [iv] Most of Chaotic Blue's History has been recorded in accordance with the history of wars. The go in order from the Mother War Era, the Recession Era, the First Dragon War, the Second Dragon War, the Third Dragon War, the Fourth Dragon War, and the Gaia War Era. [v] The First Dragon War occurred some four billion years ago. It involved the Brood (Dragon Rage) fighting over the favor of the Corrupt Goddess Myria. This resulted in a catastrophic decline in the heavily divided Dragon Race. [vi] An elusive figure who has been said to have lived since the Third Dragon War, almost a century ago. [vii] The Third Dragon War is also known as Myria's Defeat. Since then, monsters stopped appearing in the world. [viii] The Guardians were huge; bird-golem beasts created by Myria that appeared after the Second Dragon war and began hunting the Brood. However, the last one is said to have died in the Third Dragon War. None have been since. 


End file.
